Part 1: Raiding a Lost Ark
Raiders of The Lost Ark (1981) Starring Harrison Ford: Henry "Indiana" Jones 'Karen Allen: '''Marian Ravenwood '''Denholm Elliot: '''Marcus Brody '''Paul Freeman: '''Renee Belloq '''John Rhys Davies: '''Sallah Summary Following the success of ''Star Wars, George Lucas teams up with Stephen Spielberg to make Indiana Jones, and this became one of the more memorable movies of the 1980's. Story The year is 1936, and Archeaologist Indiana Jones is about to find another great discovery in the sweltering jungles of the Amazon, until he set off a series of traps and frantically escaped. Back at Marshal College, Indy was approached by members of the US Government regarding to his former teacher: Abner Ravenwood who was on the trail of finding a Biblical Artifact known as the Ark of the Covenant, he was even told that they have intercpeted a radio transmission that Nazi Germany is trying to conduct a search for the Ark with the help of Indy's rival Reee Belloq and are in Egypt. Indy is ordered by the Government to find the Ark before the Nazis do. Quotes "Indiana Jones. I knew you would someday come walking back through my door."~Marian Ravenwood "I don't know. I'm making this up as I go."~Indiana Jones "You're lucky that the Hovitos dont know you the way I do, Belloq."~Indiana Jones "Please, sit down, before you fall down."~Renee Belloq "Snakes, why did it have to be Snakes?"~Indiana Jones "I hate Snakes, Jock. I hate 'em."~Indiana Jones "Oh, come on. Show a little backbone, will 'ya?"~Jock Fun Facts Though, some of the Snakes in the Well of Souls are indeed Snakes (e.g., Cobras, Pythons) but most of them are actually are lizards without legs. Tom Selleck was one of the many actors who auditioned for the role of Indy. George Lucas came up with the idea of an "Adventurous Archeaologist" around the same time as he filmed Star Wars. The scene where Indy fights the sword guy in the Streets of Cairo didn't call it for him to shoot him. It was originally was going to be a more action-based fight scene where Indy fights the sword guy with his whip and eventually stripping the guy of his weapon. But, due to stale food and the poor quality of the water in Tunisia (the filming location of Cairo) almost the entire filming crew (excluding Stephen Spielberg) suffered from either food poisoning or some kind of other illness. Harrison Ford asked the film crews to shoot the guy because he didn't feel well enough to do the scene as originally planned, and Lucas allowed him to change the scene and shoot the sword guy. Harrison Ford did most of the dangerous stunts for Indiana Jones himself, and he also injured himself doing some of these stunts. *Bruised Ribs~When Indy was dragging along the ground while trying to stay with the truck containing the Ark. *Snapped Knee Ligaments~One of the landing wheels on the Nazi plane ran over Ford's knee. Pat Roach, who was a British Wrestler played 2 separate characters in the movie. One of the Sherpas in the fight in the Burning bar, and one of the Nazi soldiers during the fight between him and Indy. Both die. Indiana Jones was originally Indiana Smith, but Spielberg disliked the surname and it was changed to Jones. The scene during the Cairo Streets chase where Indy shoots the truck driver originally was to have the truck flip into the air and land on it's roof, not tip to it's right as seen in the movie, the explosion wasn't powerful enough and the scene couldn't be re-shot due to time constraints. Movie Mistakes Numerous errors regarding to the Nazis and their idealology as well as their weapons. *The Ark of The Covenant wasn't just written in the Christian Bible, but also the Jewish Torra. Because the Nazis hated both religions, they wouldnt be interested in finding such a religious artifact. *Contrary to Popular Belief, Adolf Hitler wasn't a fan of the Occult. *The Nazis had a Submarine Pen in the Mediterranean, they were several years from making their infamous U-Boat fleet and couldn't have by 1936. *Some Soldiers had MP-40 sub-machine guns, a weapon that wasn't invented in the mid-1930's. Futhermore, Indy had a rocket launcher (presumably a Nazi weapon) another weapon the Nazis had yet to use by the 1930's.